vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Demande (manga)
Summary Prince Demand is the penultimate villain of the second arc of Sailor Moon. He is the leader of the Black Moon Clan, a terrorist organization from the future dedicated to the destruction of Crystal Tokyo, viewing the immortality of it's people as an offense against God. Prince Demand is obsessed with the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity, and wishes to force her to be his. He was gifted with powers beyond most Black Moon Clan members by Wiseman to lead them to their goal. He was eventually killed by Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen channeling their power together. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C, far higher with Silver Crystals Name: Prince Demand (spelled "Demand", "Demando", or "Diamond" depending on translation) Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Male Age: 18 years old Classification: Human, Terrorist, Prince, Leader of the Black Moon Clan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Mind Control, Passive Space-Time Warping, Time Travel, Minor Negative Energy Manipulation, Power Nullification, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Can destroy the space-time continuum (with Silver Crystals), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Survived the Room of Darkness which decays matter), Mind Manipulation (The Evil Eye protects against attacks against the mind), Radiation Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Can survive the presence of Death Phantom trying to fade him away) Attack Potency: Large Star level+ (With his Evil Eye, Demand easily killed Saphir, who was one of the strongest members of the Black Moon Clan, easily comparable to Rubeus who survived the power of Tuxedo Mask which even in the first was comparable to Queen Metalia and Sailor Moon, who were stronger then Princess Serenity's energy comparable to a supernova), far higher with Silver Crystals (Was about to destroy the space-time continuum by touching the two Silver Crystals before being stopped by Sailor PlutoVol. 5, Act 25 Showdown - Death Phantom -'') 'Speed:' '''Massively FTL+' (Blitzed Black Lady, who blitzed Second Arc Sailor Moon, who is faster then Civilian Form Hotaru, also was planning on conquering all of space and all the planets "soon"Vol. 4, Act 21 Complication - Nemesis) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Was able to move around on a planet with an intense enough gravity not even light can escape it) Striking Strength: Unknown. Possibly Large Star Class+ (Was Potentially stronger then Lower Level Black Moon Clan Member Petz, who planned on going hand-to-hand with Second Arc Sailor Jupiter) Durability: Likely Solar System level (Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask had to combine their attacks to defeat him. Only two chapters later, without growing any stronger, Moon destroyed Death Phantom) Stamina: Extremely high (Black Moon Clan Members can easily spend years on the Energy-Draining Planet Nemesis) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with Evil Eye. Standard Equipment: Black Crystal Earrings. These passively warp space-time and help resist space-time manipulations and speed blitzes. They also allow for Time Travel and produce negative energy which can nullify normal energy. : Optional Equipment: Silver Crystals Intelligence: Good Grasp of Strategy and Tactics. Otherwise Average. Weaknesses: He is reckless at times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Evil Eye: A Technique learned from Wiseman, Evil Eye is Prince Demand's strongest weapon. It gives him a mystic third eye that allows him to shoot a beam of energy powerful enough to one-shot strong members of the Black Moon Clan. It also allows brainwashing people who look into the eye (after one look they can be controlled at will even if they are no longer looking it), including people with planetary brainwashing resistance. The Evil Eye can also protect against mental attacks as potent as the Evil Eye. Gallery File:Materials033.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Villains Category:Princes Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Energy Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Terrorists Category:Magic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Tier 4